


Stay With Me

by aexis1465



Series: Moments In Time [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles can't take Kerry being away for more than a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_General_Luneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_General_Luneth/gifts).



“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be in animation? Not that I have a problem with you being here, it’s just-” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Kerry interrupts Burnie. “Miles can just be a bit much at times, I just want some time to myself to work.” 

“Alright, well, I have meetings all day today so I’ll see you later.” 

Kerry let out a sigh of relief when Burnie left his office. He could finally work without someone breathing down his neck. He knows everyone is just looking out for him- they spent four months wondering if he was going to live, it's completely understandable. He appreciates the thought and effort, but he doesn't appreciate being treated like a kid. 

All day he is asked how he is feeling, if he needs anything, or if he needs help. He can't even escape it at home, Miles is even worse about it than his co-workers are. 

That's why he took the opportunity to work in Burnie’s office, even if it is just for the day. Nobody is going to bother Burnie unless it's an emergency, plus nobody knows he is in here. He slipped out of the animation department once Miles buried himself in his work. He didn't do it as often as he did when Kerry was in the hospital, but he can be found doing it occasionally out of habit. 

Fortunately, today was one of those days. 

So Kerry allowed himself to relax into Burnie’s office chair behind the desk. He pulled out his laptop and got to work on the newest RWBY script. 

Kerry’s day of peace was interrupted at about lunch time. There was a knock on the door. He didn’t have enough time to get up from the desk to open the door because the intruder came in on their own. 

Apparently his luck was running out because it was Jordan. 

“Hey Burnie, animation needs your help. Nobody can find Kerry- oh, Kerry, you’re here.” 

“Why does animation need help.” Kerry demanded to know. 

“Miles got out of his work and noticed you were gone and he is having a panic attack. He has been texting you.” Jordan steps back as if he is scared of Kerry’s reaction. 

Kerry looks down at his phone to see almost fifty unread text messages from Miles. The older ones are asking about lunch but the newest ones are more concerning. One is about how Miles thought he woke up from a dream and Kerry was in the hospital.

“Alright,” he sighs, “Let’s go to animation.” 

The walk was tense. Jordan didn’t have a solid answer for anything Kerry asked. 

_“Is he okay?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Did you leave him alone when you went to Burnie’s office?”   
“I mean, there are other people near him.”   
“So he is alone.”   
“I don’t know.” _

It was frustrating. Kerry was starting to regret ever leaving. He knew there was a small risk in Miles being upset, but he never imagined the man would have a panic attack over it. Leaving caused more problems with Miles than staying did to himself- no, he couldn’t let himself think like that. He is an adult, he knows when he needs a break and he is allowed to take that break. 

“Where is he?” Kerry asked once they made it to Miles’ desk. Jordan shrugged, once again proving himself to not be helpful in the situation. 

“I saw him walk over to the sound booth.” One of the interns said. “He was a mess, I don’t know if you want to go bother him.” 

Kerry rolled his eyes, but continued on to the sound booth where he found Miles sitting in the corner. Kerry slowly opened the door to avoid scaring Miles any further. 

“Miles.” He whispered softly. “What’s wrong?” 

In response, Miles tucked himself further into the corner. Kerry walked over to where he was sitting on the floor and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Come on, look at me. What’s wrong?” 

“You’re not real! Kerry is still in a coma and I’m just going crazy.” He cried. 

“Why do you think that? I’m right here, awake.” 

“Because Kerry is in the hospital and you’re not him!” 

“Miles, you need to calm down. I’m right here, awake and well, you’re just a little freaked out. I went to Burnie’s office to get away from our office for a day and I wasn’t there when you looked around. I get it, you went through something tragic and you thought you were dreaming about me waking up. But you’re not. Nobody is in a coma and nobody is going crazy.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Kerry held out his hand to help Miles back to his feet, but instead Miles pulled Kerry down to where he was sitting and hugged him tightly. He kept his head in the crook of Kerry’s neck while he calmed down enough so he wasn’t crying anymore. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, it isn’t your fault.” 

“But it is! I made you feel like you couldn’t be by yourself.” 

“Look at it this way. We both need to adjust our lives just a bit, sometimes things aren’t going to flow as well as they used to. We just need to get back into a routine, everything will sort itself out. I promise.” Kerry explained. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.”


End file.
